


Some Other Cosmic BS

by AntiWB



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Butterfly Effect, Established Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, More characters to be added, Some Humor, kinda ghosts, more tags when i know wtf i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiWB/pseuds/AntiWB
Summary: Marital troubles, unexplainable time travel, spiritual communication with a years dead broody girl...it would have been much easier for her if the reason she woke up in an unknown bed was because of heavy drinking.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yewon | Arin/Kim Jiho, Kim Jiho/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Some Other Cosmic BS

The warm rays of summer sunshine peeking through the curtains was a pleasant presence on her face. The clean scent of citrus from the pillow made the coming consciousness a welcome shift from sleep. Slowly rolling over onto her back, Arin stretched her arms as far as she could under the sheets of the otherwise empty bed and opened her eyes. 

The room was dimly lit, but the shape of a cluttered desk on the other side of the bed was distinguishable. The room was small, too, with a little kitchenette area against the left wall. The sound of running water was a pleasant background noise, idle humming barely audible from what she assumed was an attached bathroom.

Realization was delayed by a moment or two - this is not the same room she fell asleep in. She sat up quickly, hugging the pillow as she looked around with more awareness. 

There was nothing familiar about the place she found herself, other than the fact that it seemed to be some sort of college dorm room. The only thing she recognized was the scent from the pillow.

~

_“Arin-ah” a giggle escaped her lips with a relieved sigh as the tickling onslaught subsided, two large, warm, brown eyes filling her vision as she looked up at her assailant. The woman who had her pinned down was beautiful, her hair a curtain shielding them both from the outside world. Her lips were soft and sweet as they stole the residual laughter from her breath, and her shoulders were wide and strong and just so perfectly filled the embrace of Arin’s arms._

_The scent of citrus from her shampoo made her lips curl into a smile, a pleasant hum escaping her when those soft perfect lips brushed against her neck. “Mm..? Yes, need something?”_

_“I’ve got a secret for you,” her girlfriend replied, deep voice hesitant. Contrary to her stoic, confident, and cold appearance, the girl was rather introverted and shy. It filled Arin with a sense of protectiveness as she squeezed her reassuringly, giving silent encouragement. She heard the deep breath by her ear, and the words sent a delicious shiver down her spine. She felt like happiness was going to overwhelm her, drown her._

_”I love you.”_

~

“Okay...don’t panic...” she whispered to herself, reaching over to the table next to the bed and managing to turn on a light. Her hopes of finding her phone was dashed - instead there was a wristwatch showing the time to be 7am, a pad of paper filled with memos in two different handwritings, and a day planner messily stuffed with loose leaflets. One set of handwriting was slightly familiar, but she wasn’t sure - afterall, who the hell writes anymore?

She pulled herself out of bed, noting that she was wearing the same pajamas she wore when she fell asleep last night. It had been a last minute booking of a cheap motel a few miles from home; there was no way she’d trust those sheets to touch her skin, and the argument that sparked her sudden outing had been mundane and normal enough to make a more comfortable, semi-permanent reservation unnecessary.

~

_“Hello?” asked a groggy voice, the typically cheerful disposition marred by exhaustion._

_“Yerim,” Arin greeted, thankful that the younger girl had answered the phone._

_”What did you do?” she asked, the yawn that followed was loud and filled every inch of Arin’s car from the surrounding speakers._

_“W-what do you mean,” Arin stammered, embarrassed that she was so predictable; that she was the assumed guilty party “Why do you assume I did anything?”_

”Because when Jyo-unnie fucks up, you call Hyunjinnie,” Yerim explained in a monotonous voice.

_“...True.”_

_“Anyway, I’m sorry unnie, I can’t let you crash tonight. I, um, have some company, so...”_

_Arin widened her eyes in surprise. Company? She hadn’t known the younger girl to have people over “Oh...okay! Well have fun!”_

~

In the two years she’d known her, Yerim had never mentioned any sort of late-night type of company. Honestly, her love life was never really a topic of conversation. Whenever it was brought up, her eyes would turn sad, her fingers would fiddle with a slim silver chain that lead to a hidden pendant under her shirt, and the topic would quickly and loudly shift to something absurd to cheer up the familial sunshine as soon as possible.

She wondered if anyone knew about Yerim’s mystery companion.

She realized too late that the sound of running water had stopped during her investigation - her attention was drawn to that fact by the sudden startled and angry yell from the nearby naked girl that just entered from the bathroom. 

The only item covering her nudity was a towel wrapped around her. Her dark hair was wet, her arms and legs were toned and strong, and her face was mad. Really mad. Such an unfortunately familiar expression on such a familiar face.

A Blow dryer was held up in a large, strong hand like a bludgeoning weapon, and Arin found herself both confused and alarmed to be threatened by her wife of eight months. 

“Who the fuck are you,” Kim Jiho began menacingly, closing the distance between the bathroom and the bed, “And how the fuck did you get in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, it’s not like i was thinking about writing, but hey it seemed like a fun idea to my brain.
> 
> Please let me know if you’re interested in where this goes.


End file.
